The Miracles' Female Captain
by lurvbananamilkxd
Summary: Being the captain of the known Generation of Miracles is already hard enough. But being the only girl in the team is much harder...not that the other teams know about that fact... Fem!Akashi AU
1. Chapter 1

**I made this story since they are kinda few Fem!Akashi stories which I kinda demand XD Wahaha seriously, it is few -.- ahahaha XD**

**Warning: OOCness and other stuff, since I am so lazy to write things. So pardon me, okay.**

**Pairing/s: Various x Fem!Akashi.**

**Disclaimer: KnB is not mine. It belongs to Fujimaki-san.**

**Note: Kuroko will call Akashi, Akashi-san since Akashi is a girl and their other current teammates doesn't know that Akashi is a girl XD Oh and let's pretend that Kagami hasn't met Akashi XD**

* * *

It was another day for the Seirin High School Basketball Club. They were training as usual for the upcoming winter cup. As usual, Kagami was getting pumped since he was going to have a match with some of the Generation of Miracles, or maybe see them play but nevertheless he was getting kinda excited. Riko sighed as she blew her whistle. "Kagami-kun. That's too far. I know you are excited to go to the Winter Cup, but no need to jump on Kuroko-kun's head like that!" She exclaimed at the red haired male.

"Sorry coach." He apologized as he grinned and continued to practice.

Riko sighed again. "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Kuroko-kun." She commanded Kagami, the other couldn't help but just groaned and followed her. "Kuroko. Sorry for that, okay."

Kuroko just nodded in understanding. "It's fine Kagami-kun. But it kinda hurts though." He noted.

"Whatever." Kagami muttered as he went back to his pace earlier.

On the other side, the seniors were looking at the freshmen's practice. Hyuuga's eyes twitched due to Kagami's annoying-_ness. _"That boy doesn't really respect us seniors, does he." He mumbled which made Kiyoshi laugh at him. "Now. Now. Don't be so serious Hyuuga. At least he is having fun." He tried to calm down Hyuuga but he became more annoyed because of him.

"Seriously. How do you deal with people like him?" Hyuuga asked while pointing at Kagami.

"He is like Aomine-kun who doesn't kind of listen to anyone." Hyuuga was startled at Kuroko who was now beside him.

He narrowed his eyes at the phantom player. " Seriously Kuroko, don't scare people like that."

"Sorry Hyuuga-senpai. But like I said, Kagami-kun is like Aomine-kun who doesn't really listen to anyone. Kagami narrowed his eyes at the teal haired phantom. "Seriously? I am not like Aomine! So don't compare me to him." He told Kuroko, who just looked blank as always.

"I know Kagami-kun. Your skin is not tanned."

"That is not what I meant!"

"If you two are done with talking and talking, I suggest you practice now." They both looked at Hyuuga, who looked kinda annoyed right and scary...for one though. Kagami walked away to practice while dragging Kuroko with him. "Captain is scary and strict...don't you think?" He asked Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at him with a curious look. "Hyuuga-senpai is strict but not that scary. If you mean scary and strict, you need to meet Akashi-san."

"Akashi? You mean the captain of the Generation of Miracles? Really?" Kagami questioned.

"Akashi-san is the only person that Murasakibara-kun listens to."

Kagami's eyes widen in shock. "Seriously?! So everyone of them listens to Akashi?" with that Kuroko just nodded. "Wow. Akashi must be that scary." Kagami stated which earned a look from Kuroko. "Akashi-san is just very strict, but also scary. But for me...it's kinda cute."

"Eh? Cute?"

Kuroko nodded as he remembered a scene during Middle School...

* * *

It was a peaceful day at Teiko Middle School...if peaceful means chasing someone around the school; why yes it is peaceful. A certain blue haired boy was running for his life. "Seriously Akashi! I didn't mean it!" He yelled.

"I don't care. You peeked! You already know I am a girl and yet you still did! That is unforgivable!" A girl with long red hair said while chasing him.

"I already apologized! And I didn't see anything!"

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes! I only saw you wearing that stuff!"

Kuroko looked at the scene with Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and Momoi. "What happened to them?" He asked the others.

Momoi gave a clearly annoyed look. "Well blame Dai-chan for being such a pervert."

"What happened?" Kise asked her.

"I mean if it was also me, I would really chase Dai-chan for that. What a pervert." Momoi mumbled, still saying that Aomine is a pervert.

"What really happened Midorimacchi?" Kise asked the green haired boy holding a weird thing again.

Midorima looked at Kise and sighed. "It was clearly Aomine's fault." He said, making Momoi nod in agreement. "Midorin is right. Akashi-san derserves some privacy!" She exclaimed earning a curious look from Kise and Kuroko. "What really happened?" They asked. Midorima was about to say something when he heard Kise shrieked. "KYAAAAA!" He turned around and saw Aomine was holding on his shoulder.

"WTF Aominecchi? Don't scare me like that!" He exclaimed but then Aomine covered his mouth. "Shhh...don't be noisy or else Akashi will kill me." He told Kise which earned him a smack on the head from Momoi.

"Ouch! Don't smack me Satsuki! It hurts you know." He told the pink haired girl.

"It's your fault for entering the locker room while Akashi-san was inside!" Momoi exclaimed making the two; namely Tetsuya Kuroko and Ryota Kise look at Aomine with a disgusted look.

"I know you are a pervert Aomine-kun but not like this. Peeking at Akashi-san is a grave crime." Kuroko said to Aomine while staring at him blankly.

"Yeah yeah! Kurokocchi is right! How dare you do that to Akashicchi? What a disgrace you are!" Kise exclaimed making Aomine annoyed.

"Like I know she was there! I just went inside and saw Akashi changing and stuff!" Aomine defended but still his statement made the others more shocked and annoyed especially a certain teal haired boy.

"What a traitor you are Aomine-kun..."

"Yeah!"

Aomine continued to narrow his eyes at them. "Tch. How could you guys do this to me?"

"Ahhh so there you are Daiki." A scary voice said making Aomine yelp in fear. "Akashi! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to peek or look at you!" He apologized.

Momoi narrowed her eyes at Aomine. "Seriously Dai-chan? If you didn't want to, you could have just went back shut the door." She voiced out, while patting Akashi's back. "You know it's very hard on Akashi-san's part since she is a member of the basketball and she is a girl and the captain." Momoi said. Akashi just sighed. "Thank you for that Satsuki. Daiki, your training is tripled and no buts." Akashi said as she walked away.

Kise laughed at him. "Serves you right Aominecchi." Aomine lightly punched Kise. "Shut up."

Kuroko just glanced back at his captain, who looked different for a moment...

* * *

It was already dismissal time and Kagami was walking home. He sighed since the training was so hard. "Sheesh. Captain can be so strict sometimes." He muttered as he walked more. He was walking near the train station when he bumped into someone. "Ah sorry." He said. He looked and it was a girl. She gave a light smile. "Its fine. I wasn't hurt but thank you then." She said as she walked somewhere.

Kagami then saw a handkerchief on the ground, he immediately picked it up. "It must be from that girl earlier." He thought as he looked near the area but he hasn't found the girl. He just sighed and put the handkerchief in his pocket. "I'll keep it...then return it to her if I see her again." He mumbled as he walked towards his home's direction. He then smiled as he remembered the small smile given to him by the stranger.

At Touou Academy, There were many girls and boys outside the school, probably checking something out.

"She is so pretty."

"I wonder from what school she is." and many more questions filled the area.

"What are those people gathering about?" Wakamatsu asked the team which didn't even bother to give an answer.

"I-I heard that there is a girl from another school who went here." Sakurai answered earning a look from his other teammates.

Imayoshi nodded. "Oh is that so. I wonder why is someone from another school go here." He remarked and glanced at a certain blue haired boy who was yawning and seemed not a little bit interested in it.

But then suddenly the voices of the students were now becoming very clear. They were all giving everyone a what-the-heck-is-going-on look. But the suddenly a girl went inside the gym, completely letting them hear some squeals of people.

"Excuse me, is Satsuki Momoi around?" The girl asked them.

"Ahhh Momoi? You should ask him." Imayoshi answered as he pointed towards a sleepy Aomine. The girl bowed as she smirked inwardly and went towards the blue haired's direction.

"Excuse me.."

Aomine looked at her sleepily. "What is it? You're bothering...Akashi? What are you doing here?" He exclaimed completely awake in the process.

"Satsuki called me here." She straightly replied to the former Teiko Ace.

"Satsuki called you?! Why she didn't even tell me?" Aomine exclaimed. Akashi just shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know."

The whole Touou team looked at Aomine and the girl. "Do you guys know each other?" They asked. Aomine was about to answer when, a pink haired girl arrived and looked at them and smiled as she went towards Aomine.

"Ahh Akashi-san you finally arrived!" She said as she greeted the girl.

Aomine glared at Momoi. "Oi Satsuki! Why did you call her? I mean why her?" He asked in an obviously I-am-so-not-okay-with-this tone.

Momoi sighed. "Don't be like that Aomine-kun. Akashi-san came all the way from Kyoto to go here."

"That's why! I mean she went all the way to Tokyo! Seriously, what's going on?" He exclaimed earning stares from his teammates. "Anyways why did you call her?" He added while pointing at Akashi.

"She asked if I can go to Tokyo, and I said yes. Besides I want to know if you are practicing well, Daiki." Akashi answered, which made Aomine narrow his eyes and look at Momoi. "You..." Momoi chuckled at Aomine whihc made him annoyed. "Okay then. If I show I am so fine, you will leave?" He asked which made Akashi nod. Aomine sighed as he grabbed a ball and practiced on his own and made a very nice dunk.

"Is it fine now?" He asked while slowly dribbling the ball. Akashi faintly smiled. "That will do." She simply said. "I should go know."

Momoi pouted. "Eh?! That fast!" She complained.

"It will be very late if I don't go now." Akashi said as she bowed to the Touou team. "Thank you and until we all meet again." She added as she left the the gym and headed outside.

Aomine sighed. "Finally! I was so scared there!" He muttered, and then he noticed that almost everyone in the team was looking at him.

"What's wrong?" he looked at them. Wakamatsu breathed heavily. "WHO WAS THAT? HOW DID YOU EVEN PRACTICE?" He exclaimed at the tanned basketball player.

"She asked if I have been practicing well so I did that. easy." He explained.

"You're practiced? But when we have something important up, you're not. Seriously what is wrong with you?" Wakamatsu stated to Aomine.

"That was terrifying you know!" Aomine answered.

Imayoshi looked at the two and sighed. "Sheesh don't argue. By the way, who was that girl Satsuki?" He asked the pink haired female who was chuckling at the corner.

She turned to the captain wearing glasses. "Oh. She is Seika Akashi." She replied.

"Akashi?"

"You mean the captain of the Generation of Miracles is a..." Wakamatsu paused and Momoi nodded. "Yes, a girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry**** if the update was so slow. I was really busy with school works and many things. Oh and thank you for those who have read this story and all. I do appreciate it~ :D If you have any pair suggestions might as well tell me XD So here's chapter 2 enjoy ~ ^^**

**Warning: OOCness and other things XD**

**Note: Hinted AkaKuro(...or KuroAka?)in this chapter XD**

* * *

It was a quiet evening at Shuutoku High, well it was.

Takao was now laughing at Midorima for an odd reason. "Can you stop laughing at me Takao?" He annoyingly told the raven haired point guard. But still the boy laughed like there is tomorrow. "How could I? You made the little girl cry." Takao said as he was holding in his laughter.

Midorima glared at Takao. "That girl was annoying. She wants my lucky item, I can't possibly give it." He defended. "Besides there is a girl who I always talk to and she is not even that overly-dramatic. She's just...intimidating, that's all." Midorima stated as he fixed his glasses.

"Shin-chan...that was a kid."

"I know." Due to his answer Takao once again laughed. "Fine. I give up." Midorima sighed as sat down the rickshaw, followed by Takao, who was still laughing llike there is no tomorrow. While pedaling, Takao immediately remembered what Midorima said a while ago. "Hey Shin-chan. Who is that girl you hung out with?" He suddenly asked.

"Oh she's just..a friend I already said that." Midorima told him as he pushed his glasses up but of course as expected Takao didn't really bought that. "Oh really?" He asked Midorima, suspiciously. Midorima then again pushed up his glasses. "Do you think I am lying? What I have told you is the truth." Midorima sort of excused, for Takao that is.

"But you said a girl that you _always _talk to." Takao clarified as he was pedaling the rickshaw.

"Of course I have to talk to her. She is the captain."

Takao suddenly stopped pedaling in front of a park and faced Midorima. "What captain?"

Midorima held his lucky item and looked at Takao and sighed afterwards. "My captain when I was in Middle School."

"W-Wait you mean...the captain of the Generation of Miracles is a...girl?" Takao exclaimed making Midorima give him a what-about-it look.

"You didn't know about it?" Midorima asked the Shuutoku point guard.

Takao narrowed his eyes at Midorima. "Seriously Shin-chan, do I look like I know such stuff?" Takao somewhat pointed out.

"Huh? I mean how come people don't know that the captain of the generation of miracles is a girl?" Midorima questioned the other.

"Eh?! Seriously Shin-chan, who would even expect that the miracles' captain is a girl?"

"How can people not know? That person is very intelligent, good in basketball and also pretty."

Takao stared at Midorima. "Oh...pretty you say..."

"I did not say that!"

"Really now?" Takao teased Midorima.

"Takao!"

Takao laughed. "Hey! I was just kidding! So anyways, do you know where will go training or something whatever tomorrow Saturday?" Midorima nodded in reponse. "I do know that we will go to Kyoto." He stated to the other.

"Oh wait..isn't Rakuzan in Kyoto?"

"It is. Why did you ask Takao?"

Takao grinned widely and Midorima didn't exactly like that.

"You should ask her to tour us there!" exclaimed the currently hyper Takao.

"No."

"You are just embarrassed, aren't you Shin-chan.~" cooed Takao making Midorima smack his head in annoyance...well maybe embarrassment. The green haired shooter just sighed. "Fine. But if she doesn't allow it, don't force me to do it again." He told Takao who smiled and made a okay sign with his hand as he grabbed his phone from his bag and started contacting the said captain.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Kuroko and Kagami were walking home as usual. Kagami felt something in his pocket so he brought it out. It was the handkerchief from the stranger he met last time. "I guess I left it here."He muttered as he held the handkerchief.

"Say Kagami-kun, where do you think will we have the training?" Kuroko asked Kagami who seemed not to be minding anything.

_"Will I be able to give this back to that girl?" _Kagami asked himself. Kuroko then noticed that Kagami was somehow acting weird since another day. "Kagami-kun is something wrong?" He asked the taller one.

Hearing Kuroko, Kagami immediately snapped out of his thoughts. "A-Ah I am fine. Why did you ask?"

Kuroko just shrugged his head. "Nothing. You weren't paying attention to any words I was saying a while aho" Kagami rubbed his hands on his neck. "Sorry, I was just thinking about some things that's all." Kagami excused. But then Kuroko saw a familiar looking handkerchief. _"That can't be, right? Nothing can go wrong if I asked."_

"Kagami-kun, what are you holding?" asked Kuroko straightly after seeing the said item. Kagami looked at him and took out the handkerchief. _"I can't possibly tell that it's from some random stranger that I have bumped into and I didn't even bother to return it. He will probably scold me or something." _he thought before answering Kuroko. "Ah this? I-I bought it. Y-Yeah I did. Why did you ask?" He somehow lied.

Kuroko eyed him but he just didn't say his thought since Kagami would likely to deny it. "Nothing. It just reminded me of someone." He replied.

"Who?"

"Akashi-san."

"Ah you mean the Generation of Miracles' captain? What about it?" Kagami asked the teal haired phantom.

"Well it's because I gave Akashi-san a handkerchief the same as that design." Kuroko answered the Seirin ace. Kagami just nodded. "Why ask me about it then? Maybe it's just coincidence."

Kuroko glanced at the handkerchief and then to Kagami. "It's because it was the first gift I gave to Akashi-san and it looked really similar to that." he stated, clearly remembering that day...

**_Flashback~_**

Akashi was as usual alone in a classroom playing shogi when Kuroko glanced at her direction. But unknown to him Akashi sensed that there was someone there. "What is it that you need?" she immediately asked.

The boy gathered up his courage and spoke up. "I just wanted to give you a gift Akashi-san." she turned back and noticed that Kuroko was holding something. She just gave a small smile. "Thank you then. But's it's not even my birthday or something." she simply told the phantom.

Kuroko gave her a light blue handkerchief with a hind of reddish-ness. "I just wanted to thank you for the opportunity to-" he was cut off by Akashi's small laugh that is somewhat cute...for Kuroko that is. "Is something funny Akashi-san?" he asked the chuckling female.

Akashi stopped and looked at Kuroko with sincerity. "Nothing. It's just my first time get something from someone other than my family, and you don't really have to thank me, what I did was for the best and all." she stated.

"Oh..."

Akashi smiled again. "Don't worry. I will keep this. After all it's a gift from a special person." she said which made Kuroko somehow flustered. "T-Thanks..." he whispered as he left and bowed at Akashi. After Kuroko left, Akashi glanced at the handkerchief and smiled as she returned playing shogi. "A special person indeed." She murmured to herself.

**_End of__ Flashback~_**

Kagami then glanced to Kuroko. "That was some kind of deep. But let me ask a question."

"Oh okay. What is it then Kagami-kun?"

"In so many things you can buy, why a handkerchief?"

Kuroko smiled though Kagami didn't notice it. "I don't want to buy,other stuff since Akashi-san is very rich to buy those kinds of things." Kagami looked at him with wonder. "And why handkerchief then?" he asked again.

"If Akashi-san is hurt, I want to be the person who will wipe the tears." Kuroko explained to Kagami.

"That's somewhat sweet, but isn't that a girly thing to give a guy?" Kagami somewhat confused. Kuroko then started to hold his laughter upon hearing Kagami's statement. Kagami eyed the teal haired phantom. "Is something wrong or funny with what I have said Kuroko?" He said with a certainly annoyed voice.

"There is."

"Then tell me?"

"You'll know when we get there." Kuroko answered Kagami.

"What do you mean by 'there'?" Kagami asked the other man. Kuroko gave a light smile. "You'll know later." He answered Kagami as they begun to walk again while Kagami was still trying to force Kuroko to tell him.

Later, upon arriving at his apartment, Kagami immediately ate his dinner and other stuff. While he was watching some show, he heard his phone beeped. He glanced and it was message from their coach.

_Okay so I have arranged about somethings and about the training, we are going to Kyoto! ^^_

_ -Riko_

Kagami's sighed as he read the message. "Kyoto? Wait that's rather very far." He almost exclaimed. "That is like five hours of trip." He told himself. He then typed something and sent it to their coach.

_Ah Kagami-kun, I have arranged something there. So basically our team is not the only ones going to train there anyway._

_-Riko_

"We are not the only one? And what is the connection of that to what Kuroko said earlier?" the thought suddenly made him excited since maybe it's one of the generation of miracles' team. So he thought...

**_Meanwhile, somewhere in Kyoto..._**

Akashi was studying for her subjects tomorrow, when she heard her phone beeped. She looked at the contact and it was Momoi.

"Yes hello, this is Seika Akashi speaking." She politely greeted the girl.

_"AH! Hello Akashi-san! I was just wondering if you are somehow free tomorrow Saturday?" _Momoi asked on the other line, making Akashi wonder what was it.

"I am...I suppose. Why did you ask Satsuki?"

_"Well I was wondering if you can tour Touou around Kyoto...Oh and don't worry I am there."_

Akashi gave out a long sigh. "I can't see why not." she answered.

_'Thank you. Thank you. I will be seeing you then. Bye~!"_ and with that the call ended. She just smiled as she remembered things. "Well now. Wasn't that the third call I got from them today and it's all about training in Kyoto." She murmured as she then chuckled afterwards.

"I wonder if they know that they will be training at the same place. Well, what can I do. It's not for me to decide anyway." she said as she tied her hair and made her way to her closet to get her clothes for tomorrow arranged. She then looked at her other drawer that has handekechiefs But she noticed it was lacking something. She practically looked for it every inch of the room but she couldn't find it. "Maybe I have..." She suddenly remembered that she used that handkerchief when she went to Touou last time.

Akashi sighed deeply. "That would be worst if I have dropped it somewhere in Tokyo." She told herself as she laid back on her bed and looked at ceiling.

* * *

Momoi was smiling when she faced the Touou ace. Aomine looked at her weirdly. "What happened?" He asked Momoi. Satsuki just gave him a thumps up. "Akashi-san will be our tour guide on Saturday!" She happily exclaimed. Aomine remembering the terror Akashi gave them...well maybe just him. "Are you sure it's fine? I mean seriously, that was Akashi." he said to Momoi, somehow not really favored of Akashi as their tour guide or something.

The girl just chuckled and patted his shoulder. "It will be fine. Besides, if we just don't get on her nerves, nothing will happen, right?" she tried to convince Daiki.

Aomine sighed. "I hope so. Also, why are you so happy about this training? I bet it will be like the usual." he told Momoi. She clapped in happiness. "We will be with other teams, even Tetsu-kun will be there!~" She sing-sang. Aomine sighed. "So they also asked her for touring purposes?" he asked and Momoi nodded as an agreement.

Aomine smiled. "That wasn't so bad. Maybe I will enjoy this trip."

"You always say that but nothing happens." noted Momoi.

"Whatever you say." he said as she walked away from the pink haired manager.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

"Just catch up."


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYONE! I am back after a long long long time.**

**Sorry for not updating that much! My files were gone so I have to rewrite this. (Also blame my laziness and stuff -.-)**

**So after a year? I think. Here's another chapter and again I am so sorry! Hope you like it ^^**

* * *

It's Saturday already, and at the train station, a group of somewhat bystanders were bickering and bickering nonstop since they probably know each one of them.

"Why are you here?!" exclaimed the Seirin ace at most probably be Aomine.

Aomine glared at his somewhat of an insult, "I don't even know! We are just going to train Kyoto nothing more. Why are you here?!" He exclaimed back. At the back Midorima only sighed in utter annoyance. "Can the two of you shut up? Many people are looking." He noted as the two stopped but continued to glare at each other. Momoi sighed at Aomine's attitude, also Kagami's.

Aomine faced the Seirin team then to Shuutoku then back to his own team. "So why are we all here?" He asked in curiousity. No one really informed him about this stuff. He only knows that maybe Seirin will be here, not really about Shuutoku. Midorima also nodded. "I rarely agree with Aomine but why are we all here anyway." He also asked.

The Seirin coach only shrugged her shoulders. "I only know about Touou going with us. Do you know anything about this Hyuga?" Hyuga shook his head. "I have no idea about this." He answered.

"So how are you guys going to tour there in Kyoto?" asked Momoi.

"I asked someone I know." Kuroko said in response. Momoi and Midorima looked at him at the same which made Kuroko sigh. "I guess we all asked for her to tour us in Kyoto." Momoi stated. Aomine glanced at them and looked quiet shocked from what he has heard. "W-Wait...So _she_ is the one who will tour us all in Kyoto?!" He kinda said in pretty loud voice which made Kuroko sigh again at the Touou ace.

Momoi enthusiastically nodded at Aomine's question. "Of course she is. I mean, who could we even ask for such favor. We don't really know anyone in Kyoto besides her." The pink haired manager noted. Aomine fell silent since it was so true. Even if he was asked to ask for somewhat a tour guide for their stay or training in Kyoto, she will really be his first choice to ask.

"Fine fine. I don't know about these guys but that girl is pretty scary if you ask me." Aomine announced. Takao gazed at Midorima, "Hey Shin-chan, what can you say about that? i'm pretty curious you know." he questioned. He then also looked at his other teammates which also nodded.

Midorima sighed in defeat. "What can I do anyway," he replied, "I don't know about Aomine since I am pretty close to her. But if you really get in her nerves..." He stopped as he simply shrugged at the thought.

"Okay okay! I know you guys are still having your some sort of monologue but really the train is there." Hyuga somewhat growled at the others to move along. And again, after another round of bickering and stuff, they finally went inside the train, kind of peacefully.

The teams sat together probably except Momoi and Aomine who sat down next to Kuroko and Kagami due to Momoi's insisting to sit next to 'Tetsu-kun'.

"I have been wondering Kuroko, who is that person that you all asked for the tour?" He asked the teal haired phantom.

Aomine snickered, "Tetsu didn't tell you? Seriously, does he even know that _little_ fact about her?" he mused. Kuroko simply nodded. "Yes but Kagami-kun doesn't seem to get it even if I am kinda giving out some clues." He told the ganguro which made him laugh.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously."

Kagami narrowed his eyes in clear annoyance. "Can you stop that?" He somewhat yelled making his seniors and the other teams even the strangers look at him. "Great..." He murmured which made Aomine and Takao laugh at him. Kagami sighed in annoyance, "Can you guys just...ugh! Never mind." He said, giving up with people who were laughing with his question and all.

Takao looked at them from the other side of the seats. "But when Shin-chan told me about that I was really shocked. I mean if you look at other's perspective no one would really expect that." Takao said his side, making Kuroko, Aomine, Momoi, and Midorima nod at his statement.

"Oh are you talking about her?" They turned to the speaker, who was the bespectacled captain of Touou.

Momoi nodded in agreement. Imayoshi sighed as he gave a small laugh afterwards. "Even I didn't expect that. But that girl is really intimidating if you will ask me." He admitted.

_"And here I am not really getting what they are talking about." _Kagami thought to himself. He really finds it really interesting since not really anyone knows and such. He then gave Aomine a 'how come you know about that' look. The Touou ace simply stuck out his tongue, insulting the other.

Kuroko gave a heavy sigh as he gazed at the window, clearly seeing the beautiful scenery outside. _"This will be a very interesting trip."_ He thought as he remembered a certain red haired girl. _"I really can't wait to see her."_

* * *

"Sei-chan!" Akashi turned around and saw Mibuchi running towards her. "What is it Reo-san?" She asked her senior.

Mibuchi smiled, "I was just curious to where are you going after the training?" The raven haired shooter answered. Akashi raised him an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?" She asked back. Mibuchi laughed lightly. "Oh I was just really curious to where will you go since you are dressed rather casually different." He mused at their red haired captain.

"As far as I know, I always dress casually." Akashi noted.

"No! I was just saying that, where will you go later? You seem a little preoccupied."

Akashi faintly smiled. "You should have went straight to the point." She said straightly. Mibuchi somewhat pouted at her response. "But I was just really curious! No need to put it to me bluntly." Reo reasoned out which made Akashi sigh at his antics.

"I'm just going to have a rather long walk around Kyoto." She replied as she continued to walk. The other raised his eyebrow. "Walk around Kyoto? What for?"

The Rakuzan captain smirked to herself, "Nothing much. Probably a small reunion." Akashi said as she went on her way. Reo sighed to himself. "I really can't read her." He simply told himself as he watched the female red head went on her way.

After a few hours, the train finally arrived at Kyoto which made the others, namely Aomine, stop complaining. "Ahhh! Finally we arrived!" He said as he pumped his fist at the air. Kuroko nodded at his statement. "After a few hour we are finally here." He mumbled and then smiled lightly at his thought.

Midorima looked at Takao who is looking around the place. "Are you done looking around like a kid?" He bluntly asked Takao, who only laughed at him. "Not everyone already went here. Look! Even Miyaji-senpai and the others is rather curious here." He responsed at green haired man. Midorima only sighed at them

Hyuga glanced angrily at Kiyoshi and Kagami. "You two shouldn't really doze off like that. The two of you are hard to wake up for goodness sake!" he scolded the two. Kiyoshi simply laughed at Hyuga's words. "Now now Hyuga don't be like that. It was a really a long trip, so don't be mad." He said as he gave his usual smile at Hyuga.

Riko smiled at her team's actions and then went to Kuroko. "Kuroko-kun where is the person you asked to be our tour?" She asked.

"Now that you said it, where could she be?" Momoi asked as she scanned the area but no sign of a certain girl.

"She never really mention that she will meet us here." Kuroko announced to them which made them a little surprised.

"You should have said so!" Hyuga almost yelled in shock. "Yeah. We don't really know about Kyoto though. We might get lost and so on. So can you call her and tell her to meet us here Kuroko?" Kagami somewhat requested which made Aomine smack his head a little hard.

"Are you nuts Bakagami?!" Aomine blurted out. He narrowed his eyes at Aomine and smacked him back. "I am not you Ahomine! I was just suggesting something. What is wrong with it?" He answered back. Kagami then rubbed the back of his head. Aomine's smack really hurt.

Aomine sort of calmed and glared at Kagami. "What's wrong with that? That midget is very...I don't know...bossy and very intimidating. I suggest thtat you should not do that." He stated. He then felt an intense stare at his back which was Kuroko. "What?"

"Aomine-kun you somewhat made an insult."

"Oh...that."

Midorima 'tsked'. "If Murasakibara was here, he would be annoyed at you Aomine. Well...you are really annoying in my point." He straightly pointed out which made Momoi chuckle lightly and some of their teammates, namely Wakamatsu.

"That guy is really clingy to her like gum." Aomine said as a description to the purple giant.

"I still don't get what you guys are talking about?" Kagami admitted which made the currently annoyed looking Aomine laugh loudly at him. "Seriously? You still don't?"

"Do I look like I will get it in one shot?"

"You are stupid then."

"I just can't relate much."

Kuroko sighed at the two's continuous bickering. He then took a look at his phone and saw a message.

_Tetsuya, did you already arrive here? Do call if you are._

_-Seika_

He smiled at the message and began to dial the said number. "Hello?"

_"Ah. So you finally arrived in Kyoto."_ Kuroko felt happy hearing her voice again. "Yes. We have arrived here." He told her. The others glanced at Kuroko who was talking at his phone. Koganei went closer to Kuroko, "Kuroko, who are you talking to?" He whispered.

"The tour guide." Kuroko simply replied.

_"Tour guide?"_ Akashi asked on the other line. "Sorry. I was talking to someone." He apologized to the red haired captain. _"It's fine Tetsuya. But where are you and the others?"_

"We are currently at the station."

Kagami raised his eyebrow and turned to Aomine. "Do you know who is he talking to?" He asked the ganguro.

"Of course I do. It's the person who will tour us." Aomine answered Kagami. The Seirin ace raised an eyebrow. "Can you just tell the name, so it won't be that hard." He told Aomine, who just shook his head in disapproval. "Nope. Just when we get there or if she will go here or something."

Kuroko then ended the call after their conversation. "Ummm...She said to just meet us at the park near the station. She's waiting there." He informed the others. They all nodded. "Okay so just near the station right? So let's go team." Riko told her teammates and they all followed her lead.

Meanwhile at the park, Akashi glanced at her watch and sighed. "I don't usually wait like this." She muttered to herself. She then saw group of people who were very noisy. She sighed as she then walked towards the group.

Midorima sighed at the sight of others talking and talking. "I don't even know now." He whispered to himself as he walked around but he then felt someone tap his shoulder. He sighed once again thinking it is just Takao. "You know Takao you could have just called...me? Akashi?" He said in a shocked tone.

"Hello Shintaro. So where are the others." She asked the green haired shooter.

"Oh them. There." Midorima mentioned as he pointed at the group of talking boys. Akashi sighed with him. "Some people are still the same." She mouthed earning a nod from Midorima. "I should head there now." Akashi said as she went to the others, followed by Midorima.

Aomine and Kagami were bickering again, but then Aomine stopped fighting with Kagami all of the sudden. Kagami looked at Aomine weirdly. Who wouldn't be shock if the person you were fighting with just shut up very quickly. "Oi Ahomine, why'd you shut up all of the sudden?" He asked, quiet confused with the sudden action of the blue haired Touou ace.

"Oh that. Well _she _is here." Aomine said flatly, he then sighed as he rubbed his neck. "If you are going to ask who is that she, it's the so-called tour guide." He added as he pointed at the red haired girl with Midorima.

Riko then smiled at the girl and then clapped her hands. "Ummm...Hi! I'm Riko Aida, Seirin's coach...oh and we will just be having a training here to have a new view of practicing. So miss what is your name?" She asked the girl.

Akashi eyed his former teammates and sighed. "So you people asked me to be here and tour you but you didn't even bother to tell your team members about the person who will be touring you." She kind of scolded them, which made them nodded in understanding.

"I wanted to have an element of surprise about that. Sorry." Momoi explained herself as she gave a huge smile at her. Akashi then gave another sigh. "I don't even know why bother with the surprise. But I am really shocked that some people doesn't really know about that fact." Akashi stated which made Midorima eye Takao who was nodding at her statement. He also didn't expect that.

Riko faked cough. "Sorry for interrupting your talk but I would really like to know about you since all of us will be in your hands and you know hehehehe."

"I understand. My name is Seika." Akashi only replied not really mentioning that thing.

"So Seika-san, do you know any good training place for basketball here in Kyoto?" Otsubo asked her.

"Of course I do. I always train with my team so it's not hard for me to find such place." She bluntly replied. Some were kind of shocked to hear her statement. "So you play basketball?" Kiyoshi blurted out his question, making Aomine eye Kuroko, who simply gave him a 'I never really told them about her' look.

Akashi nodded at his question. "Yes I do play basketball." She said as a response. She is really used to those questions anyway.

"Woah. Really?What's your position there?" He asked again.

"Captain."

"That must be tiring." Kiyoshi claimed which made the red haired female nod her head. "So where is your school here?"

Akashi glanced at Kuroko and the boy nodded in understanding. "She is studying at Rakuzan, Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko answered Kiyoshi's question, which made many of them shocked except Aomine and his team. "It's the same reaction as usual." She noted making Aomine somewhat laugh at her.

"Well who would expect that our former captain was a girl." Aomine revealed. Takao laughed at his senior's pretty shocked reaction. Kuroko smiled lightly at most of their reaction. Kagami on the other hand, just stared at the girl in front him. Still not believing that the person he was kind of interested in was no other that the captain of the Generation of Miracles. _"This is going to be hard."_ he thought as he took a glance at his bag where the girl's handkerchief was.


End file.
